


That's Violent...That's Slightly Less Violent

by Sketch_x



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, Deadpool - Freeform, Funny, Marvel - Freeform, Matt Murdock - Freeform, Other, Peter Parker - Freeform, Scott Lang - Freeform, Team Red, Wade Wilson - Freeform, ant-man - Freeform, o.c, or atleast i try to be, possible spideypool, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketch_x/pseuds/Sketch_x
Summary: The main character (my o.c) Maya Smith has been called upon by Nick Fury, to join a team of unusual individuals called Team Red. This team involves, Deadpool, Spiderman, Ant-man and Daredevil. Mostly funny, mild action and violence, also bad language and sex references. Possibility of Spideypool, and yeah that's about it.





	1. We're Assembling A Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a few things before you begin reading.  
> The main character/one of the main characters is one of my o.c's. I will leave information here eventually, but you'll get to know more about her as the story goes on. I was originally going to make this an x reader story, but there is a few reasons I didn't.  
> One reason being there's four character's you could be with and I personally would rather have a relationship with one character and write it well, rather than doing four and have it written badly.  
> Secondly, I'm not that good at writing romantic stuff anyway.  
> Therefore my O.C won't have any romantic relations with any of the characters, and every interaction between her and other characters is completely platonic.  
> This story takes place in a universe where Civil War never takes place, and only the first Avengers movie has taken place.  
> Lastly, I know Team Red normally only consists of Deadpool, Spiderman and Daredevil, but I wanted to basically make them a comedic version of the avengers, which is why I'm adding both Ant-Man and my O.C into the mix.  
> If you have any advice/ideas/constuctive criticism for me please do tell me in the comments, I'd really appreciate it.  
> Thanks For Reading.

"Three days until we're kicked out, Gambit" I mumbled tiredly to my tabby cat. She was currently curled up on a pillow on my bed, not a care in the world.  
Damn I envied her. 

Yawning, I kicked my boots off and curled up beside her, getting a scowl in return. "What? I give you my bed, my pillow, my affection and still you scowl at me?" I questioned her as she looked up at me innocently. "Nope, not falling for it, you are the spawn of Satan, don't think I don't know" I informed the tabby, as she let out a noise half-way between a meow and a yawn, then sprung up and padded out of the room. "Abandonment!" I yelled after her and threw a pillow at the door she had just exited, I had no intention of hitting her anyway.

Sighing, I fell back on my bed, my head hitting the pillow. It wasn't a very comfortable pillow, I really don't know what the cat saw in it. It wasn't very soft, and it was kinda lumpy, just like the bed actually. I remembered back to my childhood house, my old bedroom was amazing. It had a flat-screen tv, a pile of video games and dvds stacked neatly beside it. Black walls with many band posters decorating them, a dark purple carpet with curtains to match. Four shelves with a whole array of collectables, not to mention the double bed. That bed had comfortable pillows. Some of the best pillows, I guarantee that lying with your head on one of those pillows would send you asleep in seconds. They where made from silk and angel wing feathers. Not like this old thing, it was like a brick, an uncomfortable brick.  
You know, you realise your life is fucked up, when you think about pillows for a full ten minutes.

Which brings me back to my main problem, in three days me and precious little Gambit, are gonna be homeless. Since the apartments we live in are gonna be demolished soon. Sadly, I had next to no friends, barely enough money to pay the rent, I've no job and lastly, and probably most importantly, I'm a vigilante. So I basically beat up bad guys every couple of nights just 'cause the police may as well not exist around here. The only problem with being a vigilante is that I don't get paid for it. They said crime doesn't pay, they forgot to mention that the people who stop the crime don't get paid either. 

So here I was a helpless nineteen year old, with no qualifications, no friends, no job and soon, no house. Life is so fun, note the sarcasm.  
I contemplated, calling my mom and asking her if I could stay with her for a while but decided against it. There's no way she'd let me stay there, probably 'cause a year ago I walked out calling her and the rest of my family deadbeats, yeah that's probably why. 

"Aw well, guess we're living on the street come Tuesday, mini Satan" I referred to Gambit as she padded back into my room, just so she could sharpen her claws on the rug. I laughed softly "Nice to see you've got your priorities straight". She looked up at me with slow-blinking eyes and purred quietly. "Yeah, yeah I know you're cute".  
My banter with my cat was cut short however, by a sharp knock on the door. "Back in a sec," I mumbled to my cat as I stretched and walked over to the front door. "Who is it?" I called. Probably some people with leaflets, I thought, or the mormans coming to convert the atheist again. I was expecting that, what I wasn't expecting however was, "Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D, you are Maya Smith, correct?". I fumbled with the latch and practically reefed the door open "Uhh......yeah, in the flesh......what do you want with me? 'Cause I swear I have no powers or anything all I," "You're a vigilante, gong by the name of.......Nightshade, was it?" I looked down, slightly embarrassed at the ridiculous name I'd chosen "It's a stupid name," I mumbled. "Better than some," he replied "Can I come in?". 

Realising that he was still standing outside, I quickly stepped back so he could come in. "So umm......what's this about anyway?" I questioned "Because I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything wrong......" "Oh no you haven't done anything wrong," "Then what's this about?" I questioned. "It's about a team, we're assembling a team of the many rogues of super humans," "So like the Avengers?" "Kind of, we're calling it Team Red" "Why red? For rage? For determination? For the blood of our enemies?" "Well no........because you all wear red" "........Oh" "We've approached a handful of other individuals, they all seem promising, we're hoping you'll join them" he replied handing me a folder with my name on it. "Wait, why exactly do you need us?" "I can't tell you that, until you agree".


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gambit is a sassy little bitch.

I stared curiously at the folder in my hands. It was a plain brown colour; similar to cardboard, with my name stamped on it in red, quite fitting since they where calling it Team Red. They had given me a full day to make up my mind about the whole thing, usually not a lot of time by my standards but considering I'd be homeless in a matter of days, I could use the job. I mean sure, I wasn't getting paid, but according to agent Coulson I'd get to stay in Stark Tower while the team was together, which I would graciously accept. I curled up in the corner of my bed comfortably and opened the folder, Gambit soon joining it on my lap, making it difficult to read, although I was used to that.

_Miss Smith_

_You have been noticed by S.H.I.E.L.D among other vigilantes and heroes. You have a particular skill set that has interested us and we feel you would be useful in joining a team of unusual yet powerful individuals. The following is a list of the other individuals that will, hopefully, be fighting along side you, and their abilities._

_Wade Wilson/Deadpool He was experimented on by one Francis Freeman/Ajax, which is where he got his healing factor from. After losing his sanity, he set out to kill Francis, which he did. He has since been seen teaming up with multiple heroes and villains, never truly choosing a side. Useful Traits: Accelerated healing factor, adept in multiple forms of martial arts and an expert swordsman and marksman, resistant to most drugs and toxins, due to his enhanced cell regeneration. Other Traits: Mentally unstable, extremely unpredictable , chaotic and extremely talkative._

_\-------_

_Peter Parker/Spiderman Originally a normal highschool student, he was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a school trip. The bite triggered mutations in his body, granting him superpowers. Useful Traits: He has the ability to cling to walls, superhuman strength, a sixth sense that alerts him to danger, perfect balance and equilibrium, as well as superhuman speed and agility. Other Traits: Has an inferiority complex, he's anti-social and accident prone._

_\--------_

_Matt Murdock/Daredevil He was blinded by a radioactive substance that fell from an oncoming vehicle while pushing a man to safety from the oncoming truck. While he no longer can see, the radioactive exposure heightens his remaining senses beyond normal human ability and gives him a "radar sense". Useful Traits: Although he is blind, his remaining four senses function with superhuman accuracy and sensitivity, he is also a master of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. Other Traits: He is a skilled detective, tracker, and interrogation expert, as well as being an expert marksman._

_\--------_

_Scott Lang/Ant-Man Scott Lang was an ex-convict and electronics expert hired by Stark International, which enabled him to steal the Ant-Man suit from Hank Pym who had long since given up the name. Lang stole the suit to help his sick daughter, which, when Pym found out, caused Pym to give the suit to Scott, allowing him to become the second Ant-Man. Useful Traits: He has the power to shrink himself to the size of an ant, and his cybernetic helmet allows rudimentary telepathic communication with insects. Other Traits: He has advanced training and expertise in electronics, having earned an electronics technician certificate, plus additional advanced electronics training he received while in prison._

_\------_

_You have precisely 24 hours to decide whether you will be joining them, if you are dial the number on the back of this letter and you will be driven to the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier at 6:00 a.m the day after you have received this letter. If you are not interested, you will be persuaded._

_Nick Fury_

"So.....Nick Fury himself sent this?" I said aloud to myself, my only reply being Gambit's soft purrs as she stared up at me with wide eyes. "Well whatever this is must be pretty big if he's the one asking us," I shrugged and turned the letter over, seeing the phone number printed on the back. "We may as well, not like we've got much else to do right?" I said to the cat as she glared up at me. "Oh stop death glaring," I mumbled as I lifted her back on to her pillow so I could stand up to find my phone, that was most likely hidden in the mountain of empty pizza boxes and strewn blankets, that was the living room. Of course the cat didn't stay on her pillow for long, she hoped off the bed the second she saw me leaving. She had abandonment issues, what can I say? She then sat on the arm of the sofa watching me, practically sneering, as I angrily cursed myself and tripped over the wires for my playstation, eventually finding the wretched phone. I glanced up at her, the entity of sarcasm, and flipped her off. "It's not like you would've found it any quicker, so shut up" I mumbled as I went back to retrieve the letter for the phone number, the cat followed, like always.


	3. The Helicarrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Deadpool likes hugs and Gambit is a traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, quick little authors note here. The guys are finally gonna appear in this chapter! ..........or at least some of them, I haven't really decided yet. Also thanks to anyone who read this, please do give me advice in the comments, and I'll try to update as regularly as possible. Thanks for reading.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry Miss, but animals aren't supposed to be on the Helicarrier," called a stern, female voice. I turned ,my eyebrow raised, and cat perched on my shoulder "I don't see any animals here," I replied, shrugging. The look I got in reply wasn't anywhere near friendly, and it was then I realised I was probably gonna get tasered or something. "Miss, that is clearly a feline, perched on your shoulder, also are you even authorized to be on the ship? We are supposedly having a meeting today with our new team, and it is my job to keep out intruders". Laughing, I held up my hands in a surrendering fashion, "Whoa you've got it all wrong Agent..........." I squinted at her name tag "....Hill, I'm one of the people going to the meeting, I got a letter from Nick Fury himself". She looked at me doubtfully "Don't believe me? Take a look at this," I said as I held up the folder with my name printed on it. She noticeably relaxed, and it was then I noticed she had been about to reach for a gun that she had holstered at the hip, and I hadn't even noticed. Whatever I was called here for I sure hope it didn't involve people with guns, because if so I'm gonna be the first to die.

  
"Well then," she said as she glanced up at Gambit who was laying comfortably across my shoulders and defying gravity as usual "I guess even we can make exceptions, follow me" she then turned on her heels and started walking towards one of the many entrances inside the Helicarrier. I had to admit it, this place was amazing. It was also gigantic, but mostly amazing. Also knowing that everyone here could probably kill me in a matter of seconds was slightly intimidating, I mean sure, I was agile I guess, and I could fight obviously otherwise I wouldn't be here, but these people where all trained S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, and I didn't doubt their abilities for a second.

  
I winced as I felt something sharp dig into my neck, and I glared up to find the culprit looking down at me smugly. "Do you have to injure me at every chance you get?" I asked drearily, my reply was a few quick tail wags and another claw to the neck. I sighed "Thank you for caring about my well-being, you little demon", although I couldn't stay mad at her for long, after all cats are gods. Agent Hill, however was not so amused by Gambits antics. "Why do you obviously spoil her, when she does stuff like that?" she questioned, as I continued to follow her through many hallways, that I was sure to get lost in later. I shrugged "I don't know, we have a bond, she's kinda like my bestfriend you know? I was never very popular in school or anything, and besides they where mostly all idiots either way, also she listens to my insane ramblings at four in the morning, so for me she's a keeper". As if to prove how amazing she was, Gambit proceeded to climb on to my head and sit there, still as a statue. "Also, with her personality and ego, she may as well be a cartoon". Agent Hill, probably stunned I had so much to say just about my cat, simply nodded and continued on our way through the many hallways.

  
Finally we reached what must have been our destination. It was a large room, with white walls and ceilings, and a tiled floor, a great change from the rest of the Helicarrier. There wasn't much in here and it was mostly empty aside from two large sofas, that where also white. "This is mostly a waiting room," she informed me "Obviously not much in here, but please refrain from wandering off, you are the first person to arrive, although I presume the others will be here shortly, then we will be taking flight to your destination". She was about to leave, but there was one last thing, I realised, that I still didn't know "Hey, umm.........what exactly is our destination?" I questioned. "Not sure, none of us have been informed yet, Fury will tell you as soon as the others arrive" and with that she left me in the very white room.

  
Gambit hoped off my shoulder and went to go curl up on one of the sofas, best place for a cat, I decided, and went to go sit beside her. However, she was having none of it, and after an argument and a lot of hissing, she won and I ended up on the floor. "I hate you, you know that?" I said glaring at her, and her being the smug ball of fluff that she was did the closest thing to an eye-roll then curled up and fell asleep. Sighing, I looked down and shook my head "Typical.....".  
                                                                         ~~~~~  
After about half an hour, I was disturbed by to male voices, that seemed to be arguing. "You can't just do stuff like that!" one voice said "You could've gotten somebody killed" the voice insisted. "Uhh that was the point...." came the reply, as if it was obvious. I was then greeted with the owners of the two voices. The owner of the first voice was a guy that seemed to be in his early twenties, his hair was messy and brown, and his eyes where hazel. He was dressed pretty casual, with a backpack on his back and a camera around his neck, I was almost surprised they let him bring a camera in but then I remembered the whole incident with Gambit. I briefly remembered this guy from the pictures in the folder I had been given, which meant this guy was most likely Peter Parker. It was extremely obvious who the owner of the second voice was, since he was, instead of dressing casually, ,dressed in his red and black suit, katanna's strapped to his back and mask covering his face, it was of course the infamous Deadpool, or Wade Wilson I guess, but I had a feeling he'd prefer if  just called him Deadpool, I didn't exactly wan't to get on his bad side.

  
"Oh hey," Peter greeted awkwardly, obviously he hadn't been expecting someone to hear the two arguing like an old married couple. "Hey......" I replied, just as awkwardly "You must be umm....." "She is the girl, that is only in the team to make everything look less gay" came the reply of Deadpool, he got a glare in reply from Peter and short laugh from me. "Their gonna have a difficult time making you look less gay," Peter replied jokingly "For you spider-babe, I'll be anything" Deadpool replied, and wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder, who proceeded to squirm and fight to get out of the merc's grasp.

  
After a five minute cat fight between the two, Deadpool was finally distracted by none other then, Gambit. Now, I'm not saying that Gambit isn't friendly, she's just very selective, but apparently Deadpool was an acceptable ally. "Awww look how adorable and fluffy you are!" he squealed in a voice that was way too high-pitched for a male, but he managed it. I don't know who was more surprised, me that Gambit was actually being nice to an actual human, or Peter, that Deadpool was being all innocent and strangely adorable.

"So uhhh, Maya right?" Peter said, breaking the awkward silence between us. "Yeah, and your Peter, otherwise known as Spiderman, right?" he smiled sheepishly, and looked town fumbling with the camera that hung loosely around his neck "Yeah that would be me," "Well of course it is!" chimed Deadpool, as he yet again attempted to strangle Peter in a bear hug, only now he was accompanied by Gambit who now perched on his shoulder, "I mean who else, is creative, smart, funny, and did I mention your ass? You have an amazing ass" Peter just shook his head in reply and looked down, obviously he was used to stuff like that. "Seriously, I could write poetry on how amazing your ass is, 'The Amazing Ass of the Amazing Spiderman' it'd be a hit believe me," I laughed softly "I'm pretty sure the only people who would buy that are desperate fangirl's," I informed him. He suddenly became extremely silent, he also wasn't moving an inch, I don't even think he's breathing.

Did I offend him in some way? Am I suddenly Deadpool's next target? I was about to panic, I was expecting a katanna to be hurled at my neck any second, however what I wasn't expecting was "Ha! Someone who actually has a sense of humour!" he said happily and proceeded to wrap me in a bear hug "This team is gonna be awesome!". 

  
I continued to squirm helplessly in his death grip, and Peter wasn't much help since he was probably just relieved it wasn't him that was the victim this time, however it could've been a lot worse, and I was starting to warm up to the whole team idea.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you just like, bring her everywhere?".

Ever since our introduction a half hour ago, Wade had not stopped repeatedly asking me questions. 'So your what age?', 'So you don't have powers, why are you here then?', 'So why the hell do you call yourself Nightshade?". I could understand now, why on the briefing they listed him as talkative. He was talkative, talkative and annoying and persistent, and why they hell did every question start with "So,"?!

"Usually," I sighed "I didn't originally want to, she kinda just started following me as a kitten, she hasn't stopped since....even though she constantly glares at me" he hummed in response, I wasn't even sure if he had been listening or not, he seemed to be weird like that. Clearly, considering he was lying outstretched on the floor with my traitor of a cat lying on his chest. I also noticed he hadn't even taken his mask off since he got here, it seemed like the normal thing to do considering we where going to be working in a team together soon......but I'm presuming he had his own reasons.

A moment of silence passed, until Peter spoke up.

"So, when do you think the others will show up?" he asked, he still seemed nervous and fidgety, but only slightly.

I shrugged "Hard to tell really, maybe there was a delay or something, I mean I was brought here by S.H.I.E.L.D, what about you guys?" 

"Well I already knew my way here, and he tagged along....." he replied, glaring at Wade, who in turn sat up, making sure not to disturb the sleeping cat on his chest of course. "C'mon Spidey, it was easier than them 'escorting' me, besides this is the first time we get to work together without you telling me everything I do is 'wrong' and 'immoral' and," "No I'm probably still gonna do that," Peter replied, cutting him off. 

Before he got to make a comeback a figure stepped into the room.

He was tall, taller than me at least, clad in black, and eyepatch shielding his left eye. He seemed to give off a vibe of authority.

Nick Fury.

"Wow, I thought you died!" came the exclamation from Wade. "Well I mean, then you came back, which was total bullshit by the way, not that I want you dead or anything but Marvel has done that wayyyyy too many times, like they did it with Bucky, and Loki, and Pepper, and Iron Man, and Loki again,and Jean Grey, and Phil, and you of course......and we won't even go into X-men: Days Of Future Past...."

It was at this moment, I realised Wade was living in a completely different world then I was.

Peter just had a look of pure shock on his face, probably wondering how the hell is he talking to the Nick Fury, like that.

Nick Fury on the other hand just completely ignored his outburst, and continued with what he was here to say.

"There has been a delay with the other members of Team Red,". "Told you," I said, directing it at Peter, getting a death glare from Nick Fury in reply. 

Now I'm not usually intimidated, but Jesus Christ, he looked like he was about to grind my bones up and feed them to wolves. I learned from this you do not interrupt Nick Fury,  
"Isn't Team Red kind of a dumb name?"   
Unless you're Deadpool.

"What else would suggest?" came his reply. "Yeah, ya got a point..".

"As I previously said, there has been a slight delay, for both Matt Murdock and Scott Lang, so to avoid further delay, we will be given you all a briefing on what you are to do, they will be filled in whenever they arrive, any questions?"  
"I have several questions!" Wade replied, a lot louder then he needed to, however he was ignored by Nick, who turned on his heels.   
"Follow me," I heard him say.

We all scrambled to our feet and speed walked after him, well myself and Peter did. Wade just groaned, something about never wanting to move again, and followed behind us with Gambit perched on his shoulder.

We passed through multiple corridors, that all looked almost identical, again I knew I'd never find my way back, although I was hoping I wouldn't need to.   
As we weaved through another hundred corridors, I caught sight of the Avengers. They all looked very beaten up however. 

Captain America didn't seem to have his shield, or his helmet for that matter, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. Thor seemed to be in the same shame covered in dirt and cuts, and his hair was damp from sweat. Black Widow was being helped by Hawkeye, since she clearly was limping, she also had a large gash across her cheek. Iron Man and Hulk however where nowhere to be seen. They where obviously going to the infirmary, which I kinda remember passing. 

They stopped for a moment, to let Nick say something to them, and continued past us. I stood back to let them pass, first Captain America, then Thor, then Hawkeye and Black Widow. However as they passed I accidently locked eyes with Black Widow, and she suddenly gasped.

"You!" she gasped, pulling away from Hawkeye "I-I know you," she fumbled with her words, something I was almost sure she wouldn't normally do.

"......You do?" I asked confused "Yes, you.....you where there, you......you don't remember, do you?"

Remember what? What was I suppose to remember? It's not like I've met her before......maybe this was a test, maybe they thought I was someone else, maybe....

"The Black Widow Program," she said.

I froze. 

That seemed familar, I wasn't sure why, but there was something about that, that sounded familiar. 

"I-I'm sorry......." I replied "I don't know what that is........at least I don't think I do....I...."

"You have to, you where there, I remember, when I went back you where there," she was cut off by Hawkeye "Nat.....c'mon, you got hit pretty hard maybe you think she's someone else," "B-but I know her......" "Well then we'll come back later, ok? C'mon, we need to get to the infirmary...."

She paused for a moment, studying my face.

Nodding slightly, she turned on to face him. "Yeah.......l-lets go" she replied, her voice sounding hoarse, and with that they walked off, Black Widow glancing back at me.

There was something familiar about The Black Widow Program though, I had heard that before, maybe multiple times, but I couldn't place where....

"What the hell was that about?!" Wade exclaimed, as he walked by me, interrupting my train off thought.

Probably for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this, you're all awesome. Just gonna say if this chapter is bad it's 'cause I'm really tired, but kinda had to do this you know, so I'll check it in the morning just in case. Also some of the things Deadpool says at the end is from a song 'If You Where Gay' from Avenue Q, if you wanted to know. Thanks for reading :)

The Black Widow Program

I had defiantly heard that before, where I had no clue what-so-ever but I know, I was sure, I had heard that before. Where was the question. I couldn't think of anywhere I'd been that would mention something like that, and none of my family or any friends I ever had where involved in anything to do with superheroes. Actually my family frowned upon it, they mostly though anyone with powers, good or bad where just ridiculous good for nothings and as my father put it, "Should go back to the circus where they belong,". Needless to say I didn't get along well with him.

Sighing, I dragged my hand down my face, then looked up tiredly at the extremely bright light in the room. Since the incident with Black Widow, myself Wade and Peter where being informed; or as Wade said interrogated, about why we where here, what we where to do, what not to do, and so on. It didn't make it better that it was Nick Fury himself informing us of this information, now nothing against him of course, but Jesus Christ he was intimidating. So even though he was droning on and on I still had to sit up and pretend I was listening, at least then I knew he wouldn't shoot me.  
Wade on the other hand, had come close to being shot five times. From his constant interruptions, ridiculous questions, and him just being himself in general. He was currently slouched in his seat, his legs stretched infront of him, and I was pretty sure he had fallen asleep since he hadn't said anything for a while, although I couldn't know for sure 'cause of his mask. 

Nick Fury either didn't notice or didn't care since it was easier to talk without interruption.  
Peter; from what I noticed being the complete opposite of Wade, was sitting upright and listening carefully, nodding whenever Fury looked his way. Clearly he cared a lot about being here.

"Now, I think that's everything you need to know for now, tomorrow you will be issued a mission, if said mission is completed without a hitch we'll now you are a team we should keep around," Fury concluded as I started tuning back into what he was saying. "Agent Hill," he referred to the brunet I'd met when I first arrived. "Yes sir?" "Take them to their room," "We get rooms?" I asked, actually slightly excited for the first time today. "Room," he corrected "There was an accident in the rooms we where originally going to provide, so this room will have to do for now" "Oh...." "I'll be on the other side of the Helicarrier if needed, don't 'cause trouble" he said, as he took his leave.  
Agent Hill nodded and made her way to a door I hadn't even noticed at the other side of the room. "Please, follow me" she said, as she made her way down a hallway to the right. Peter almost immediately stood up, glanced at me and Wade then speed-walked after her.

It was then that I heard soft snoring from my right. Wade had actually fallen asleep during that speech, and Gambit, being the traitor she was, was also asleep, curled up in his lap. I wasn't sure if waking him would be a good idea, I mean someone would have to, and he was nice to me so far; in his own twisted way, but I still knew ho dangerous he was. He was a trained mercenary, and maybe if I tried to wake him I'd end up with a bullet in my-

No, fuck it. Screw it if he does shoot me, he has my cat and I'll be damned if I leave her alone, even if she is a brat.  
I nudged his arm gently, he groaned slightly but didn't seem anymore awake. I sighed and shook his arm "Wade......hey Wade wake up". 

Still nothing.

"Wade!" he jumped slightly, now awake, and glared at me; or at least I presumed he was glaring. "Oh it's just you, don't do that......" he mumbled "You're likely to get a bullet in your head, unless you want that of courses I mean I can arrange that now-" "We gotta go, c'mon" I said cutting him off as I scooped up Gambit from his lap, and walked in the same direction Agent Hill and Peter had.

"Hey wait up!" he called which was followed by a yawn. "I can't believe you fell asleep during that," he shrugged "eh...it was boring, all he did was drone on and on about rules, and not to kill people and shit....I mean if someone did something bad, like most villains do here, why not just kill 'em and get it over with, if ya lock them up their just gonna escape and hurt more people......stupid really" "I guess you're right...." I admitted "It's like with Batman," "Who?" "He always imprisons the Joker but never kills him, why doesn't he just get rid of the problem?" "I have no idea who those people are," ".....oh yeah, wrong universe" "huh?" "oh nothing.....hey Spidey!" he called, as I looked ahead and saw Peter talking to Agent Hill outside a room. He looked up and waved slightly "Hey.....where were you two?" "Oh nowhere," I replied "It's just your 'boyfriend' fell asleep in there, I had to wake him up" "b-boyfriend?" Peter stuttered as Wade burst out laughing behind me. "Well you already argue like your married so," "Yeah Spidey," Wade continued "You have to admit, there is some serious sexual tension between us" I nodded in agreement "I ship it," "Both of you shut up!" Peter exclaimed "A-and what gives you both the impression that I'm gay anyway?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know you just seem that way, besides you don't have to be gay, you could be bisexual or pansexual," "demi-sexual," Wade supplied I nodded "Yeah, exactly" "Well I'm not ok!" "You're totally gay," Wade said; smirking at Peter's discomfort. "No I am not," "Yeah you are," "No I'm-" "But that's ok baby boy, I mean what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?" "Wade that is wrong!" "No its not!".

There little argument was disrupted by Agent Hill clearing her throat. Peter flushed, realising she had heard everything that had just been said. "Anyway," she said, looking very irritated at us "Here's the key, don't lose it you wont get another one," she said handing me the key "You will be informed tomorrow of your mission," she finished as she walked off in the other direction. 

As I walked over to unlock the door the other two continued arguing behind me. 

"Your wrong, you know your wrong, you just saying this to annoy me," Peter said sounding very annoyed "Then why do you keep falling for it?". There a short silence as Peter pouted and Wade smirked down at him.   
I pushed the door open, and looked back at both of them "Seriously though, you're both totally gay" I informed them "I am not gay!!!" Peter shouted, "If you where gay," "Ahhhh!".


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! This is a little teaser for the next two chapters, it's in Gambit's point of view, if that wasn't obvious enough haha.... Thanks for all the great comments guys, as usual. I'm sorry to say I won't be able to update for a week or two since myself and my family are moving house in a few days, so that's why I made the teaser so your not waiting too long, and as soon as I can both chapter 6 and 7 will be up. Thanks for reading! :)

Gambit's P.O.V  
Uhhh....  
It's dark.....way too dark.   
Where the hell am I anyway? The last thing I remember was being on that weird guys shoulder and then...  
I cracked my eyes open, shaking my head and yawning.   
I pulled myself to my feet and looked around, my eyes widened at what I saw.

A cage.  
I was locked in a cage.

What the hell?! Maya would never do that, sure she scolded me but she'd never put me in a cage! I didn't really do anything that bad did I? I....I did rip up all the toilet paper two days ago.....but that was only a little joke, and we laughed about it later. It couldn't have been that then.....maybe it was 'cause I destroyed her last phone charger yesterday and she had to get a new one.....that could be it, I ean she does love her phone....but that's no reason to put me in a cage!   
"Hey would you mind keepin' it down!" a raspy voice called from beside me. I jumped not expecting anyone else to be here, wherever here was. However I defiantly did not expect what I turned to see.

An extremely large and intimidating black panther-like creature glared at me from behind the bars to my right. It didn't seem to be a normal black panther, for it was a lot larger and had some brown patches on it's fur. On closer inspection it also had two tails, and it's fangs hung low and sharp, similar to that of a sabertooth tiger.  
I was lucky to have these bar's between us, 'cause it looked like it could eat me in one bite.  
"Oh...umm....sorry, I-I didn't realise someone else was here.......where are we?" I asked, embarrassed that I'd let myself stutter.  
They rolled their eyes at me "We're in the lab, little miss tiger reject...........I'm Sally, don't talk to me again, got it?" she hissed as she stalked back towards the other side of her cell.  
"Well.....that was helpful" I mumbled to myself.

And what the hell did she mean by tiger reject?


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think pigeons have feelings?" "All living things do Wade" "What? Even plants?" "Yes.." "Why is the sky blue?" "Because.......reasons" "Why-" "Wade would you shut up already?!" Peter exclaimed in reply.

He had been surprisingly calm answering all the ridiculous questions the merc could come up with, but I think it was finally getting to him. We didn't have anything to do yet, aside from staying in our room and waiting for Daredevil and Ant-Man to arrive to complete 'Team Red'. So while we where waiting, Peter decided to get some homework done, thanks to Wade he was not succeeding.

"I never shut up Spidey, not while I'm awake" Peter sighed in defeat "I noticed," he mumbled. I smirked at the two "Ya know, you two are very amusing" I informed them. "Really? Today is one of my off days too, I'm usually a lot funnier, and have better comebacks, I guess the author hasn't gotten a hang of it yet, I'm sure she will though, a few chapters in, we'll be good" Wade told me, as if that was all common knowledge, but I guess in his mind it was.

"I'm sure we will..." I replied, unsure of what to say, but he didn't seem to notice. "So...." I said trying to think of interesting conversation topic while we waited, I never was any good at talking to people, I usually brought up bad or uncomfortable topics. "So, why haven't you taken your mask off yet?". Like that one.

"Sweetheart, believe me, you don't wanna see what's under this mask, the words 'pizza-face' come to mind," Wade informed me, a hint of disgust in his words. "Like an avocado being fucked by an older avocado," Peter mumbled as if he knew the sentence by heart "I know the drill," "See, Petey understands" Wade said happily as Peter cringed at the nickname given to him. I raised an eye-brow at his words "Is it really that bad?" I asked, still extremely curious, I mean it couldn't be that bad, and if it was what the hell happened to him?

"Afraid so, I used to be one of the hottest Canadians out there, and then a few years ago my life went down the drain thanks to Francis" he said dramatically, his voice tinged with venom when he said Franicis, whomever that was. "It really isn't that bad..." Peter mumbled. "Wait so....that means you've seen it, tell me Peter, pleeeaaasssee?" I pleaded like a five-year old child. He shook his head "I would but he'd have to kill me," he paused "and you.." I frowned "That's something I'm willing to risk," "Yeah? Well I'm not..." he replied, probably with the intentions of ending the conversation, no such luck.

"Aww c'mon Spidey, you know I could never kill you, her I'm not sure about yet, but you, never........well aside from the alternate universe where I did, but I killed everyone so I don't think it counts," "What?" "Oh nothing........don't you find it funny how the author thinks if she mentions how I break the fourth wall she'll think she got my character right? I'm more than that you know!" Peter just sighed and shook his head, he obviously puts up with that a lot. Although I had to admit, sure Wade was eccentric and a little annoying, but it kinda added to his charm. He wouldn't be himself if he didn't act like that, and honestly there was nothing wrong with how he was.

With all our talking we hadn't noticed Agent Hill standing in the doorway, trying to get our attention. "Sorry to interrupt," she began "Robin! Hey, how's life?" Wade exclaimed waving at her. She gave him a confused look, before continuing. "Commander Fury would like to see you three as soon as possible, the other members of Team Red have arrived, you will be briefed and then sent on your mission," she informed us. "Oh......right, we'll be right there" Peter replied as she nodded and left.

"I guess we better get going," Peter said as he got up from his seat and made his way for the door, Wade following behind. I nodded, about to stand up, but I then realised something was missing. 

"Hey guys, have you seen Gambit anywhere?".

* * *

Gambit's P.O.V

Being a cat was a simple life, you sleep, you eat, you destroy something to annoy your human, and you sleep again. 

However sometimes the average cat got bored of that routine and had to wander off and do something productive. Whether that was being pet by random strangers 'cause of our natural adorableness, or stealing food from the unexpecting, it was all in a day's work.

Now I knew very well that Maya not be pleased with me running off and all, but it had to be done, it's not like anthing could happen, I'm a cat for god's sake! What could happen?  
I thought as I wandered through this very strange building, or vehicle, I'm not quite sure, maybe both. Whatever it was, it was very, very large, a lot bigger than our apartment. It was also filled to the brim with people, all wearing strange uniforms. Most where sitting at computers, typing furiously. While others would speed walk past me, too busy to notice my existance. 

If I had the ability, I would've frowned. Why wasn't anyone noticing me? I'm always noticed, I'm a very adorable and fluffy cat, what's not to notice? Those two people that where with Maya noticed me, the loud one even let me sleep on his shoulder, so what the hell is wrong with these people? I could see another uniform clad man speed-walking my way, so I put on my cutest face and meowed softly, but he didn't notice me. He didn't see me at all, and I knew this 'cause he stood on my damn tail! I hissed and ran past him, furious that these people would disregard me. However I was so angry I failed to noticed a man in a lab coat standing in front of me and I ran straight into him.

I fell back, shaking my head, thinking how foolish I was, I should've stayed with Maya.

"Oh hello little one," I heard the man in the lab coat say as he bent down and snatched me up by my collar. I squirmed, that was very uncomfortable, your not supposed to do that, didn't he know? Also his bad breath in my face didn't help.

"You must have escaped from the lab, didn't you?" he asked. I looked up confused, what was a lab? Why would he think I escaped? I meowed, wishing for the first time that I could speak like humans could. He nodded "I'll get you back," he said as he carried me somewhere. I squirmed, trying to get away. I didn't escape! I'm Maya's pet! I don't belong in a lab, whatever that is! Put me down! I hissed frantically. "Now, now, don't make me give you a shot" he said sternly as he held up a very long, pointed needle. 

Help!


End file.
